


Under your nose

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Deaths, M/M, Yandere Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante is transferd to Fortuna High School after his father accepted a job at the school district. Nero is a boy with a rather unusual hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by KalinaAnn's yandere Nero story.

He’d gotten sloppy. The body he dragged made a small trial of blood all the way down to the schools basement straight to the incinerator. The body was carelessly thrown into the blazing fire; the body’s face already showing the muscle that was underneath the pale smooth skin. Already familiar with the clean-up part of his sloppy mess, his bloody hands picked up the mop bucket setting it under the faucet. The industrial sized container of bleach soon tossed in with the scented lemon floor soap. When he was satisfied with the amount he moved it from under the running water to next clean his hands. His shirt was dirty with blood that now turned brown. After his hands where clean, he fished out a clean uniform shirt from behind the cabinet with all the cleaning supplied. His original shirt was tossed in to the incinerator. That was the fourth shirt this week. Kyrie was already starting to get curious with what was happening with his dress shirts.

Using the maintenance elevator he pushed the bucket in with the mop. He had exactly one hour to clean up the mess. Lucky for him everything happened just outside his biology class which was not too far from the basement. He quickly made the once dirty floor tile clean. Just as he was coming back up from the basement when he had put everything back he laid eyes on the most handsome creature ever. He was tall almost a whole foot taller than him with icy blue eyes and snowy white hair. He looked to be sculpted by the finest artist. This boy was just breath taking.

“Thank god I finally found someone,” The gorgeous male said throwing his hands up in frustration.

“That’s because it’s third period,” He said nervously.

“Oh, Um. I’m new here. Names Dante Sparda,” The boy said with a cheeky smile.

“I’m Nero Angelo. Nice to meet you,” Nero stammered.

The boy named Dante held out his hand in hopes Nero would shake it. The gesture was genuine, but Nero felt that he was not worthy of even touching this beautiful man before him. Nero was going to take the hand and shake it but Dante’s hand moved and touched Nero’s face. Nero froze, confused about how to react, but by the looks of Dante’s face it meant that something was on Nero’s face. Then the teen remembered his victim cut his face with a broken scissor. He completely forgot about that.

“What happened here?” Dante asked so full of concern.

“I-uh.” Nero said. Suddenly his mouth could not form words to give the man a proper excuse.

Nero was normally a very good sly talker and was able to escape situations like this. He didn’t care if he had to lie to get out of the situation. An uncanny guilt built up as if he felt that if he lied to this beautify boy about what happened he’d never be able to speak to him; if he told him the truth. No, he couldn’t. Nero knew he’d have to kill him, which was usually not a problem in his normal mind set.

“Hey is everything okay?” Dante asked with his hand still on Nero’s face.

“I-I,” Nero continued to stammer.

He couldn’t tell him, instead he ran off just as the bell rang to dismiss the students into the hall to their next class. Dante just stood in the middle of the hall confused. The man sighed and pulled the piece of paper with his assigned classes. Time to find class 120.

* * *

Nero ran into his class with utter complete guilt all over his face. The coming in class stared him as if he was a display in a museum. His teacher did the same as the boy from earlier. Where the woman’s hand touched Nero’s face he panicked. The teacher sent him back out to the nurse’s office with his brother Credo. Credo was the only person who knew about Nero’s stranger hobby. They had both found it extremely difficult to keep it hidden from Kyrie . Kyrie was always an over protective sister. She hated when people spoke badly about them.

“Who was it this time Nero?” Credo asked completely calm.

“Natalie from second period; She wanted to know what death felt like.” Nero said in a mono tone.

“This is getting out of hand.” Credo said looking at his brother much more concerned this time.

Nero shook his head. Credo would never understand. No matter how many times he told him that this was much more than just a hobby. It was the only way to stabilize his hankering for killing. Nero didn’t understand why he loved the sounds of people screaming in fear, begging him to stop. The pleads and screams only egged him on. The uncanny love for death was indescribable.

“Credo you’ll never understand.” Nero said.

Credo decided to change the subject; he already knew talking about all this would only strike an argument. “What had happened prior to entering the class then?”

Nero blushed and looked away. “I met someone. They touched my face.”

“You didn’t?” Credo began.

“No, I didn’t kill him. Instead I ran away.” Nero said.

The feeling of his touch still lingered. Nero could feel it as if it was still there. So warm and gentle, He wanted the feeling again. His mind was so lost in thought, Credo’s words went in one ear and out the other. When the nurse’s office came into view Credo left Nero alone in front of the door. Nero eventually came to and went into the nurse’s office. The nurse quickly examined Nero’s cut. She never bothered with asking where Nero got the cut from, she never believed him anyway. He was in there way too frequent. A bandage was placed after the peroxide. The nurse sent the boy back to class but couldn’t understand how one boy managed to get hurt so often.

* * *

The class was so boring; Dante hated English with a deep passion. His mind wandered to that sliver haired kid back in the hall way. The boy was certainly strange but that just made Dante want to know more about him. The class room door opened revealing the same boy from back in the hall way, but this time with a bandage on his cheek where the cut was. Dante almost felt like it was fate, however Dante didn’t believe in things like that. So instead he saw it as a coincidence.

Nero wanted so badly to just crawl away and hide but he just couldn’t. The drop dead gorgeous man from earlier was in his class and the only available seat was next to him. This time Nero had his bag, he had stopped by his locker to go pick it up on his way back from class.

The boy hesitantly pulled the chair out from under the desk to sit down. His black bag was placed to the left of him. Nero pulled out his notebook and quickly acted like he was writing things down to avoid talking to Dante.

Dante noticed the cold shoulder being given. In his notebook he ripped out a page and scribbled something down on it, then slipping it under Nero’s notebook. Nero rolled his eyes and ignored it till he was done with taking notes. He glanced down at the page. If Dante could have his own font Nero would use it all the time. Dante’s writing was a mixture of print and cursive. The letter’s every now and then connecting together by a tiny loop.

‘so now I don’t exist?you play cold kid’ was written on the page. Nero fumed a bit while writing his response. He did not like the nickname that Dante was giving him; though Dante was just really bad with names so he just gave everyone nicknames.

'My name’s not kid. It’s Nero.' Nero passed the paper back to him a little more harsh then expected. Dante took the page and grinned. Seems like this kid was a little feisty; he already knew they would get along just fine. Dante smiled with the response that he put down. The paper was placed under the boys arm.

"Hey I don’t remember names very well. So, Nero.' The name was written so nicely and neatly, Nero bit his lip to suppress a smile that threatened to come out. 'Wanna get lunch with me? '

Nero started at it for a bit till he replied. Nero threw the paper on Dante’s note book right where he was writing. The page crumpled a under Dante’s rough treatment. Dante glanced at the younger boy and smiled a bit.

'You don’t know where the cafeteria is huh?'

* * *

Nero willingly agreed to have lunch with the beautiful existence that is Dante. It was nice to actually have lunch with someone; Nero usually had lunch with Kyire and Credo’s friends. The boy could never really make friends because he was so different, things others found strange Dante found interesting or the new kid just needing a quick friend before ditching him up until he found other friends. Thinking of Dante with other people made Nero angry. Nero saw him first and if others wanted him they had to go through him first.

“Hey are ya lis’ening?” Dante said to the younger boy, snapping his fingers in hope to get him out of whatever trance he was in.

“Huh? Oh Yeah, sure.” Nero said with his fork picking up a carrot.

“Yeah, sure. Anyway are you from here? I mean from Fortuna?” Dante aske between bites of food.

Nero nodded. “Born and raised. I was adopted when I was 10.”

“Shit that’s rough.” Dante said to him.

“So where did you come from?” Nero asked.

“Capulet. Born there and lived there most of my like. We only moved ‘cause my dad got a better job opportunity here.” Dante explained with a sigh afterwards.

“As What?” Nero asked.

“Superintendent of the HighSchool school district,” Dante said.Nero nearly choked on his food after hearing that.

“They requested that he come down here ‘cause somethin’ ‘bout students disappearing and what not. That’s why I started going here while my brother went to the other high school. Order of the Sword or somthin’ like that.”

Nero looked at him in disbelief; Dante’s family only came here to further investigate his hobby. It’s clear that they don’t know what school the killings are taking place in if Dante’s brother is attending the private school here on the island. Nero felt that he would have to hold off his hobby if he was going to get Dante to trust him and possibly become his significant other. That idea seemed more like a far off dream, Dante looked to be straight, but looks can be deceiving.

“You’re not at all afraid of the kill let loose in the school?” Nero asked him hoping to hear something like ‘ maybe a little or yes, however he wasn’t prepared for what was going to come out of his lunch partner’s mouth.

“Nah. My dad trained us to fight and what not. So If the killer ever dose come after me I won’t care,” Dante said oh-so-macho. Nero found this cute.

* * *

The school day was over, Nero bid farewell to his crush before catching up with his sibling to catch the bus back home. Nero didn’t noticed that he was smiling when he had caught up to Kyrie and Credo.

His sister was the first to jump on the questions train and completely bombard him with question after question in hopes to kill her noisy appetite. Credo could thing of about thirty reasons why Nero was so happy; either the boy successfully killed someone without making a mess, or he had finally passed one English exam.

“Kyrie, all I did was make a friend. It’s not a big deal.” Nero said now irritated with how his sister was over reacting.

“Nero this is a big deal! You haven’t had friends in a really long time! Wait till I tell mom about it!” Kyrie said so enthusiastically.

Nero groaned. His sister would be the death of him one day.

* * *

Dante stepped into his home, throwing his bag down on the floor next to the door. Already his mom was nagging him to take his bag upstairs and help her make dinner. Minutes after Dante’s older twin came home along with their father. Sparda was a well-dressed man who carried himself in an intimidating manner but could easily break it when it came to his family. He nearly jumped at the opportunity to further investigate the serial killer haunting Fortuna’s schools. Along with his job as Superintendent, he was also a licensed detective in the Order of the Sword police department.

At dinner time he got down to business and began to ask his son’s questions about their days at school. Vergil explained that the only information he found was all from the teachers. The teachers had told Vergil about the one killing of his holiness Sanctus the day of the religious ash day. In the end, Vergil’s information was useless. Dante’s was a bit more interesting. The younger Twin explained that there was a boy named Nero who told him a bit about the killer, it was as useless as Vergil’s information. Still they didn’t know in what school the killer was going to. It was safe to assume that the killer was another fellow student. Sparda knew that this case would take time and he understood that he was jeopardizing the lives of his own children.

Dante and Vergil understood the risk that they were in and wished nothing more to help stop the terror erupting from the schools.

* * *

It was around midnight and Nero was wide awake. His brain could not leave the thoughts of Dante's face go. Nero could not belive that someone like him could fall in love with another person. His mind dwells back on the though of other people being around the white haired man. He felt his chest tighten and a sharp pain came. No, he will never let anyone get close to his love. No matter what it takes. Dante would be his and his alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say A LOT happens in this chapter and that is kind EVERYWHERE. 
> 
> Quite a bit of jumping between time and characters.

The bottle tipped slightly as it met a pair of pink flush color lips. The girl had been eyeing Dante for quite a long time and Dante back to her. He knew he wasn't here too get a girlfriend, but he couldn't help if he was devilishly handsome all the time.

The girl licked her lips abit and crossed her legs under the desk. Dante was snapped out of the intense trance he was in when the sound of a pencil breaking caught his attention. His friend seem to have broken his pencil. Nero was fuming while writing.

The words on the page seemed to get less and less legible the more he dwelled on the idea of that whore touching his pure Dante. So full in rage he didn't hear Dante ask him a question.

"What?" Nero said to him pissed.

"Shit Nero, I get you hate english,but this is ridiculous. " Dante said half joking.

Nero was not in the mood to deal with his crushes light hearted teasing. He needed to leave. Now. The white haired boy picked up his things and left the class. The teacher did not bother to try and stop the boy from leaving, instead she sends Credo after him.

Nero stalked into the empty gym, his bag on his lap with his phone in his hand texting Credo to leave him alone. His brother never listened to Nero nor did he ever feel that the boy would kill him. Nero stated it before; he'd never hurt his family.

Peaking into his bag, a shiny knife with a red handle laid on top of his notebook which was still opened. Some of the pages where crumpled up, Nero gently fixed them before tossing the blue notebook back in his bag. His eyes went back to the knife. It was the cook's knife from the knife block his mother bought him. Before Nero's obsession with killing started he was quite the cook.

Nero took the blade out of the bag with the protective cover still on. Though the plastic covering it was easy to see the engraved lettering "Red Queen" on it with a tiny crown over the 'Q'. When the gym door opened in a panic, Nero threw the blade in his bag. Comming up the bleachers was none other then Kyrie. Credo must have figured that he would reject his company so as a plan b he called Kyrie.

"Credo said you stormed out of class." Kyrie's sweet voice cut thought the silence.

"Damn it Credo." Nero muttered."I needed to get some air. That's all."

Kyrie sat next to him, setting her white bag down on the floor."Nero, Credo said you looked angry and aparently you broke your pencil?"

"Kyrie it's nothing really."Nero tried to reasure her, but the girl was not buying any of it.

"Nero how dumb do you think I am?I know it's not 'nothing'" She said rather anoyied.

"Can we talk about this later?" Nero asked.

Kyrie caved and agreed to talk about this back home. Nero was alone again. The bell for lunch rang and Nero wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the gym to go have lunch with Dante. The gym door opened again. In a fit of irritation Nero yelled "Kyrie I thought we agr-" he paused because it wasn't Kyrie that coming up the bleachers; it was Dante.Nero's heart fluttered a bit but that died out when at the base of the bleachers was the short haired girl from earlier.

"Hey Nero wanna-" Dante began but Nero just walked passed him; then passed by the girl and glared.

Nero couldn't take it. He walked outside and decided to pick out a prey in the bathroom. Nero just needed too quell his thirst too dive his precious blade in that girls body. He hated her. The random boy in the bathroom barely had time to react when Nero's blade was jabed into his neck. At first that's all he intended to do, but that didn't quite satisfy him. When the body fell over, Nero continued to stab the body with his knife. The victim screamed and shouted for Nero to stop. With Red Queen stabbing right through where his heart would be, the victim stopped moving. Nero's breathing slowed back to normal. He sat there for a moment before falling into a hysterical laugh.

Feeling like his anger was gone, he got up to lock the bathroom door and shut off the lights. The natural light from the windows provided enough for him to still see. Red queen was thrown in the sink then soon after was his shirt. The hand soap was spread all over the white dress shirt, creating brown sudds all over. Running it over with cold water the blood let off the shirt. Nero quickly ringed out the water from the garment.

Nero was always prepared when it came to his killings. He pulled out a plastic bag and threw his shirt in it. The one he had on under the dress shirt was washed too then thrown carelessly in the plastic bag. Out he pulled new shirts and put them on.

Looking at his phone it was 20 minutes till the lunch ended. Might all well loot the dead boys bag and see what he had on him. Nero wasn't surprised to find a cell phone and a crumpled up class schedule. A few books with pass due homework. When the bell did ring Nero waited for the halls to be empty before dragging the body down to the basement to burn it. He was luck no trail of blood followed him. Back in the bathroom he needed to figure out how to clean up the blood also he needed to find an excuse for why he was late to class...really late. Nero pulled out the pack of nurse passes and faked a note.

To make the whole story true he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside along with the other shirt. Nero shoved his finger in his mouth forcing the gag reflex till he vomited on the floor over the blood. Now it looked like Nero did all that and no killing took place. Nero cleaned his face with a paper towel. His pants where a bit dirty, but nothing water couldn't fix. Setting himself Back in order he walked out of the bathroom. First he stopped by to leave the victims bag and phone back in his locker. The idiot had the lock combination written on his class schedule. Walking it to class Nero handed the fake note to the teacher.

The teacher looked at him and sent him'back' to the nurses office too have her let him go home.

"Ive never met anyone who comes here as often as you Nero." the nurse said with a thermometer in her hand. She took down the temperature adding in the time and date.

"This time it was food poisoning." Nero said to her.

"Yeah yeah sure Mr. Angelo. Anyway, might as well call your parent come and get you." the woman said to him.

Nero nodded and dialed his mother.

* * *

 

Dante didn't understand what he did wrong. He scribbled on his test paper utter complete nonsense till he realized that he wrote down everything he was thinking. Apparently Nero is the base of an atom and his explosive temper where the electrons. Dante eraised the wrong answred and jotted down the right ones.

The rest of the day Nero was nowhere to be seen along with that one kid that sits on the back row in his history class. Dante didn't care for remembering his name, he Just coppied his work. Idely Dante drew in his note book and stayed in a bumded mood the rest of the day. When he had got home his mother was the first to pick it out. Eva knew Dante didn't like talking about his problems when his father and Vergil where home. The blond woman placed the pan on the burner, letting it heat up. She turned to look at her son who appeared to be texting someone.

"Dante, what's wrong?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Mom nuthin's up," Dante said but sighed. Eva gave him a look that read I-don't-believe-you.

The woman knew her children well enough that she knows how both Vergil and Dante walk, easily Identifying them. Her pony tail swayed when she turned back around.

"Don't lie to me Dante," Eva spoke.

"Ugh fine! Nero stormed out of class and didn't talk to me all day. "

"What happened before that?" Eva turned around again washing her hands in the sink.

"Some chick kept lookin' at me so I figures why not? After a bit of time pased I heard a pencil break. I made a joke, Nero got pissed and left." Dante explained.

Eva mixed the food on the pan before she gave her reply."Dante that happened because of jealousy.Anything else?"

"Well he did glare at the chick when I tried to talk to him. In the gym." Dante told her.

"Yeah it's jealousy. "She said again with the metal spoon in her hand mixing the food in the pan.

* * *

Vergil felt the memory repeat over and over again. The smell, the way the blood pooled on the steps, the cold lifeless eyes of the male laying on the steps. It made him sick, sure Vergil had seen many grotesque things starting at Dante's first sugery to learning where babies come from, but none of that could compare to this.

Hesitanly his hand touched the body; holding some hope that the person was still alive. Nothing, not even a pulse. Nothing more he can do here, but call the police and by police he means his father Sparda. Sparda had gotten there in record time. He took over investigation along with permitting the private school students to go home early.

Vergil was instructed to stay in the car while Sparda hanled everything else. The school was closed for further investigation. While that took place, all the students from the private school where forced to atend Fortuna high till the investigation was over. Vergil was displeased about going to school with his brother.

For a long time they attended two different schools, not because Vergil was more intelligent then his twin counterpart, but simply together they fight till the other is bleeding. Thats why ever class Vergil had was A.P. including A.P. japanese 3.

* * *

The resemblance was so accurate, Nero was convinced that his crush was taking the foren language with him, but Nero didn't like the way Vergil carried himself. He was too...too intimidating. Almost as if the man was challenging him with one simple look. Great now how was he supose to forget about Dante if his twin was in his class?Nero looked to drawing in his notebook for help, however it just got worst because he only drew pictures of Dante. Nero let no detail be forgotten either.

Vergil observed his twins so-called 'best friend '. The boy was strange no doubt, but he was entertaining the way he sassed the other students. He could see why they where such good friends. Coppying down the notes the eldest white haired twin kept in mind to keep an eye on Nero.

* * *

A week into the integration and things already started to go to hell. More murders happened but not because of Nero. The teen was confident that someone was trying too out do him. Whoever they where they knew who Nero was and about his strange hobby. This made Nero want to kill more; he saw all this as a challenge. A challange that could risk his chances with being with his crush. Imeadiately he knew that they would put him behind bars and never let him out.

The teen was done with his latest kill. Kimberly, the cheerleading squad captian. The girl got a little too hansy with Dante, so Nero cut off those pretty little hands of hers first. He was lucky that it was towards the end of the day and the girl was at cheerleading practice. Once he knew the girl was alone, he quickly cut her hands write at the wrists. Snapping them was like breaking a chicken bone. Cutting them was a much more heavier task, the saws in the wood shop room came in handy.

His hands gripped the hack saw tightly as he finished of the left hand. The constant pleads to stop fell out of the blonds lips like the Niagara falls water. Loud but calming. The last hand fell and the rest was easy. Red Queen ripped though the girls maijor arterys before it settled over her heart. Looking at her straight in the face he smiled and said to her " Should have kept your hands to yourself." with that the prestigious knife broke through her skin. Blood pooled out and everything went quite. Nero felt like the yandere queen Yuno Gasai. Surely the yandere queen herself would be proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesions, and legit plot development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! I created a legit plot that no one would guess whats gonna happen next ;3 sadly no blood shed this chapter but the next one will have tons

The amounts of missing students skyrocketed in a matter of five days. Fifty percent girls and twenty percent boys all seeming to be in the eleventh to twelth grade. The very same grades as the twins and Nero. Something wasn't right with all this, Sparda could feel it, but couldn't put it all to make coherent sense. Vergil had noted all the female victims all came in contact with Dante.

Leaning back in his desk chair he looked through the previous cases. His has stopped at a Mary Ann Caraway. The girl had mismatched eyes, jet black short hair and a small cut on her nose. Apparently she had come into contact with the mass killer, but had refused to give any information about the person; all she said was that they was a student in the twelth grade.

* * *

While Sparda worked, the two best friends where in Dante's room playing Call of Duty zombies. Nero was laying on his stomach with one of Dante's crimson red pillows under his elbows, while his friend was on his bed with a pillow under his arms sitting up right. As the rounds went on, Dante noted that Nero was only using the knife and upgraded it till it could no longer be enhanced.

"What's with you and kniveing?" Dante asked with his eyes glued to the tv.

"I can't shoot to save my life Dante." Nero answered. It was true, Nero was a terrible shot. 

"You're weird." Dante said to him playfully.

"Psh, says the guy who smells like strawberries twenty four seven." Nero remarked.

Secretly he loved how the teen always smelled like strawberries. The shirt Dante let Nero borrow a while back, Nero never washed. If he did Dante's sent would be gone. Right now he had to fight the urge to cuddle the pillow under him. 

"Better to smell like stawberries then blood. Dude you reak like it everyday." Dante said. " I doubt that you get nosebleeds that frequent. And I don't get how you dirty your shirts with ketchup all the time, i swear sometimes it looks like blood and-" 

"Drop it Dante." Nero said to him a little nervous. 

"Seriously Nero how the hell dose that happen?" Dante kept asking. His curiosity nearly driving Nero to the point of shouting.

"Dante stop." 

"Nero tell me."

"Stop."

"Nero,I." 

Nero got up and left the room over to the bathroom. In the bathroom he stares at his reflection, his eyes read guilt but his actions said anger. He should have expect Dante to start asking questions, but not so soon. He'd have to go back and talk to Dante sooner or later, he was in his house. 

Deciding he couldn't hide forever, Nero came out of the bathroom back to his best friend's room. Dante couldn't get why Nero was so angry. Ever since he met the kid he knew that anything could set him of, but this time it was different. It seemed more personal. 

The door opened slowly with Nero walking in quietly as possible. He laid his head on the pillow on the floor looking emotionless.

"Nero you okay?" Dante asked hesitantly.

Nero didn't say a thing. Instead he covered his face as if he was hiding his face from the world. The other sitting on the bed came closer to Nero's face, prying away his hands.

"Dude seriously tell me the hell is going on?" Dante said.

"You cant tell anyone. Especially you're dad." Nero said to him dead seriously. 

Dante's finger made an imaginary X over his hear."Promise."

Nero took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "I killed my parents when I was eight. Then I killed nearly every orphan in the orphanage I was set in and" Nero sat up leaning forward. His lips dangerously close to Dante's ear. In a faint whisper he said. "And I killed all those girls at school." 

Nero didn't move. He was terrified with what Dante's facial would be. Dante on the other hand almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend was the psychopathic murder haunting the schools hall and all for what? Dante was afraid to ask, but the question came up in a shaky voice. What he heard, he didn't expect to hear.

"I love you," Nero whispered in a slight seductive tone. Dante backed away so quickly after that. He didn't know what to say. "W-what?"

"Dante Giovanni Sparda, I love you," Nero repeated.

Dante had so many questions running though his mind. Each question he thought that if he asked and Nero didn't like it Dante would be dead. 

"So it was you that cut Mary's face?" Nero nodded. 

"And killed the cheerleading captain." "Yes."

"Did you kill Lucia?"

"No. I haven't been able to figure out who else it killing." Nero said a bit more concerned. 

Dante looked at him funny. "What do you mean?" 

"There's someone who else trying to out due me." 

Dante's spite of fear vanished. Nero didn't seem hostile towards him, he figured Nero wasn't going to hurt him. Right now, if what Nero was saying was true, the other killer was aimed at Nero possibly wanting to take him out next.

"So am I suppose to trust you now? Ya know most serial killers are good liars." Dante said to him with his arms crossed.

Nero got close to him, leaning in. His face was staring at the older males chest before lifting up his head to kiss Dante. They where like that for a few moments, Nero pulled away and Dante stared at him in awe. 

"That's how you can trust me." 

* * *

The womanizer teen could not get the kiss out of his mind. He laided wide awake in his bed, both hands ontop of the wine red sheets. The ceiling fan provied a bit of white noise to help the teen fall asleep but he simply could not get the feeling of another man's lips on his. 

"Gah!" Dante shouted in frustration pulling the sheets up to his face. 

The sounds of sheets moving got his attention; he peaked up at the teen in the bed before sitting up. His hand rubbed his eyes before a calm question came from his lips.

"Dante are you alright?" a groggy voice asked. 

Dante forgot, Nero was sleeping over. The white haired older male turned his back to the teen on the floor, muttering that he was fine. Nero didn't buy into it one bit. The mass killer picked up his pillow, placing it next to Dante's. The sheet he used on the ground was now covering the pretend sleeping teen. Nero slipped under the covers; his arms tucked between his chest and Dante's mid back. As soon as Dante felt Nero's arms touching his back, many mental red flaggs came up. He repeated to himself not to turn around, no matter how uncomfortable he got. School would be hell tomorrow. 

* * *

When morning came Nero wasn't in bed with him. Sitting up, he noted that his school uniform was laying on top of the plasma tv all neatly ironed. Down stairs was Nero enjoying breakfast with Vergil since they where the only ones home. Eva and Sparda always worked early to ensure they would have time for the twins right after work. 

No words where passed between the two men. Vergil did not trust Nero for a good reason. After seeing how well he fooled everyone into thinking he was innocent, but it taking a violent turn after the heated argument between he and Marry. Vergil played along with what ever game Nero was playing. 

Dante came down with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A plate fully served was at the other end of the table right next to his older brother away from Nero. Creepy that Nero acted as if nothing ever happened last night. This added to the ' the reasons I don't trust Nero' list Dante started last night.

At school everything felt tense and fear full. As if Dante knew something bad was bound to happened. The loud screech of the fire alarm was pulled and everyone was pushed out of the classroom to the field. Dante in a habit, went searching for his twin. 

Cutting though the crowd he found his brother who pulled him into a nearby janitors closet. Vergil's hand covered Dante's mouth to keep him from shouting. In a low voice Vergil spoke.

"I pulled the Alarm only because I did not see Nero nor his family. "

"Nero only had one class with you Verge. " Dante whispered back.

"I pass by Nero's sister everyday and have P.E. with his brother. Nero came here with us and for him not to be here just after two class periods is suspicious." Vergil said back.

"The we go find them."Dante said to his copy. 

" We start at the gym. Credo told me Nero goes there periodically." Vergil said. 

With there plan set they leave together to find the three siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got creative with there names :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to scrap three docs before I ended up with this..;-;

When Mary woke up, her hands where bound and a thick brown rope over her left ear and around her slender neck. The noose sitting directly over were her spine met her neck. Normally things like this bored her, but when she saw three more bodies to her right. She panicked; Nero, the killer that never got caught; was there too along with his sister and brother, Kyrie and Credo. By the looks of it- only she was awake. The girl tried to loosen the bindings on her writs but they were tied a little too well. There wasn’t much she could do considering that if she moved and fell back- her feet where bound too, she couldn’t get very far. 

A bright light made her close her eyes and hiss; when she opened them again she saw the blotches of white. For a moment she was lost. When her vison cleared a man with a whit lab coat and circular glasses was in front of her, wearing dark sick grin.

“Ah good you’re awake,” The man said with a bad smell of blood in his breath. 

“Let me go,” She sneered at him.

The man grabbed a hold of her face in a jaw crushing grip. “Not till you tell me who is a little psychopathic student causing such fear in the school.”

“What?”

“Tell me who is the mass murder of Fortuna high.”

“No.” Mary said.

The man stepped away from her and whistled loud, just enough to wake up the other three captives. The first thing Nero did was struggle against the restraints till he lost his balance and the rope around his neck began to choke him. The captivator pulled him back up by pulling his hair. Nero growled at him then tossed him his signature death glare. Oh he knew Nero was the one he wanted, he just needed him to fess up to the crimes so that he could be locked away forever. Kyrie looked at her brothers in full fear. Her once flush pink lips, where now as white as snow. Credo needed to stay calm in order to keep Kyrie and Nero from fully panicking. 

“Now tell me Mary, or these three will slowly be strangled.” The man said to her again.

Mary refused, so continuing on with the threat; the three ropes to her right lifted a full foot. Thus began the difficulty breathing. Kyrie was crying purely out of fear that she may die. The brown haired girl called for her brother’s desperately hoping that they could make this all stop. Nero tried to find a way to catch his breath but the rope was crushing his neck. Every time he would move his neck the old rope would rub against his skin, causing rope burn. It was painful but it helped him breathe a bit. 

The question continued to be asking and the girl kept refusing to say. Eventually the three where suspended up in the air that all they could hear was wheezing. Nero couldn’t take it anymore, he had to fess up or else his siblings would be dead. Catching at least enough air to shout something. They all dropped onto the stage floor hard and coughed. Nero, in a low voice spoke.

“It’s me,” Nero said his voice dry and barely audiable.

The man picked him up from the collar and yanked up the rope making him struggle to breathe again.   
“Very valiant of you, but now you will die. Can’t have someone as deadly as you around.”

While the man was preparing to kill the teen, behind came up a certain white haired child of Sparda holding a very familiar blade. With a loud yell the boy pushed the blade into his shoulder. The man shouted in pain and backed away. With another blade he quickly cut the binds on Nero and the others. Nero was surprised that his love came to save him and that he even drew blood for him. Maybe he was a little caught up in the haze. Dante was pulled back by the man with his hand around his neck strangling. Nero did not like that one bit. With the other blade Dante had dropped when he was pulled away was now in his hand. With an easy cut to the major artery, blood gushed all over poor Dante. His favorite color was red, but this was taking it too far. 

“Never lay a hand on my Dante,” Nero said with death.

Everyone stayed quiet, too afraid to further anger the murderous teen. Nero pulled Dante from the now dead man, covered in blood. Nero used the sleeve of his shirt to clean it off his face; Dante closed his eyes as he expected the cleaning to be rough. Much to his surprise the touches where feather like. Jealousy was a cruel mistress. Mary pulled the chiefs knife from the floor, it raised at the white haired boy.

“Get away from him.” She demanded.

Nero turned to look at her but in the process of doing so he kissed the son of Sparda. When he pulled away, he pushed Dante out of the way to avoid him getting in-between his and Mary’s fight. Kyrie caught him trust fall position. Credo grabbed them both to lead them into the hall way; he knew how messy Nero was with his work. Once the group was out is when the real fight began. Nero had reached for is other prized knife Blue rose. With knife in hand they began the violent assault on each other, tearing big gashed in their once smooth skin. 

Mary pinned Nero to the ground with the knife right over his heart. With ice in her voice; she demanded that he stay away from Dante, that he belonged to him. She slammed down the blade just missing his heart. The gym doors slammed open and in came in a woman with long blond hair slicked back wearing all black attire. She had a gun in her hand; with it she shot Mary’s shoulder knocking her away from Nero. Nero would sigh that it’s if it didn’t hurt so badly to breath, he was certain she punched his lung. The blond woman cuffed Mary and Nero. Just a bit after Sparda came in with a group of men.

“Trish, it wasn’t necessary to shoot a student. “ Scolded the man to his sister-in-law.

“You wanted my help and who know how I do my work Sparda.” Trish said with her hands resting on her hips. 

 

A week after the incident Nero was still sitting in a hospital flipping through tv channels while his parole officer- who just happened to be the same woman who saved his life, sat back reading a fashion magazine. Sparda had made the boy a deal a day after he had his stiches; the agreement was that he would be permitted to continue going to school only if he lived with Trish, his parole officer; and agreed to stop killing the students. Nero was in no place to negotiate, he agreed with the terms, as an added bonus the charges of mass homicide where dropped. Another plus was that he got to see Dante on a daily basis; Trish was his mother’s twin sister.

The hospital door opened, Nero half expected to see Dante come, considering he ignored all his texts. Dante had a big bouquet of blue roses in hand, with a heavy blush Nero took them; trying to hide his blush. The perfect health boy sat on the very firm hospital bed.

“Listen, I wanted to come by and thank you for saving my life, and,” He paused. “I wanted to.”

Trish’s magazine snapped shut and a loud groan of frustration erupted from the blond. “God your so corny Dante; just tell the damn psychopath that you want to kiss him sheesh!”

Dante wore a bright shade of red as did Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the readers imagination   
> ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind in updating my stories but I'll try to be more attentive to updating.


End file.
